The Things To Come
by Hajiscello
Summary: James goes overboard in a duel with Snape. Lupin has second thoughts about their friendship. A friendship story between Lupin and Severus. Inspired by my friend who likes Lupin, but hates James Potter just like me Pairings are most likely SSxLE, RLxNT.


**I wrote this a long time ago and found it again just now. All in all it was better than I remember it being. I probably won't update for a very long time until I feel like writing some Severus stuff. **

**Weird friendship story about how Lupin becomes friends with Snape instead of Potter. (I abhor James Potter, I like Harry though) Completely different from the book.**

* * *

Remus Lupin

It was the same as always at Hogwarts, at least for James and Snape that is. They argued audibly in the middle of the Great Hall, both were fully prepared to draw their wands. I furrowed my brow as I always did when James was about to do something stupid and rash. However, as usual, the imbecile ignored my gesture and all Sirius did was egg the two into further confrontation. Peter snickered from behind me. Things were looking up though, it seemed that the two rivals would keep the abuse verbal. I was just about to look back at my Transfiguration book when all thoughts of peace were blown away.

"A Slytherin git like you should keep your over-sized nose away from a noble Griffindor like Lily. She must be tired of the smell of Dark Magic by now." Snape uttered his usual snarl and drew his wand out to point at James's head.

"Watch your tongue, Potter, unless you would enjoy for me to remove it!" The black pits that were his eyes were filled with the rage and determination that commonly came with James telling him to stay away from the Evens girl both obviously fancied. The thought of stopping them flitted into my mind only to leave it just as quickly. Why stop James he would just ignore me after all. I backed up to the back of the crowd that was rapidly encircling the rivals and let my mind absorb every bit of information in my text-book.

Severus Snape

Potter, the foul git, telling me to stay away from Lily. What right does he have when Lily hates him almost as much as I do. Potter drew his wand as well in a cocky, arrogant way that sicken me to the point of madness. I managed to flick my wand faster than him so my _Stupify_ hit first, but my shoulder was nicked painfully with his _Rictusempra._ I had the upper hand in this particular fight having had recovered fastest. I had no hesitation sending Potter flying back into the jiving crowd. The pleasure of seeing Potters wand go flying was immense. The crowd was even cheering at the hex I had performed.

"You think you're so great, Snivelus?" Black's voice rang surprisingly close behind me, I faltered in my attempt to spin around causing me to be struck neatly between the shoulder blades. Pain shot through my spine, my vision swam in odd patterns and I was quite sure I was going to faint when a voice sounded in my head like chimes.

"Severus!" It echoed, bouncing around in my skull as I realized Lily was watching me fall. Determination swelled and renewed strength numbed the pain. As I fell, I pivoted my body around towards Black and cast several _Expelliarmus_'s in his general direction. My vision focused enough to see that two of the jinxes missed and the third was countered by a _Protego_.

I swore audibly and struggled to regain the use of my feet in vain.

James Potter

Was I angry? You bet I was angry! Snivelus of all people disarming me and getting _cheers_ for it. How in bloody hell had _he_ become that popular? He was a Slytherin nobody. A greasy, big-nosed git. I felt a surge of satisfaction when I heard Sirius curse the bloody moron. Then a surge of anger when Lily Evens called out for him with such sickening compassion. I struggled to my feet in time to see Snape swivel in Sirius's direction sending the Disarming Charm haphazardly in several directions. I laughed a bit when Snape swore at Sirius's _Protego_ spell. I swiped my wand from it's position on the floor and Disarmed my fallen prey. Ideas for what to do to him cascaded through my mind wildly. Snape tilted his head to the floor to hide his reddening face and defeated scowl behind his lanky hair. Sirius advanced on the other side. Snape tensed visibly and I let myself smile, Snape knew what defeat meant for him.

Lily Evens

I cried out to Severus again, but he didn't look up or respond. He sat on his knees tensely waiting for the hexes to come. I almost couldn't bear the look on Potters ugly mug. I tried to run forward, but someone caught my wrist. I pulled desperately and ordered the person behind me to let go. Merlin's beard, I was angry. I spun around to give the one restraining me a good Muggle thrashing only to have my other wrist caught. Remus Lupin, the Prefect, stood before me, a firm hand on each of my wrists.

"Look closely." He instructed. I did, but I wasn't sure what in the scene to look at. "Look at Snape's face. He's far from finished!" I narrowed my eyes and Severus's face came into focus. His eyes cruel with determination, defiance, and poisonous anger. I relaxed and watched Potter goad Severus, becoming braver and getting closer with each taunt. Potter crouched next to him saying something particularly cruel about my relationship with him. Then with an animalistic growl, Severus pounced on Potter clawing viciously at his face and neck. I gasped, scared at first by my friends inhuman attack, but pulled my thoughts together as cheers erupted from the crowd. I watch blood seep from claw marks that Severus's nails left. Lupin let out a low growl and I followed his gaze to Black. He was raising his wand at Severus, undoubtedly about to curse him. I dug hastily in my pockets for my wand, but was surprised to see Lupin raise the wand that was most definitely mine and Disarm Black.

Remus Lupin

"_Expeliarmus!_"

Everything seemed oddly fuzzy and numb as I cursed one of my closest friends. I looked down at Snape. He was winning the Muggle brawl he had initiated. However he didn't seem to be willing to cease his attacks even after James was clearly defeated. I raised the stolen wand again.

"_Rictusempra!_" Snape flew off of James and landed with a thud at the feat of the still growing mass of people. "That's enough, you two!" I called. "When the Headmaster hears this you are likely to be seriously punished!" Snape coughed a bit before jerking his head up.

"What does it matter?" He hissed sounding almost like the snake imprinted on his House badge. "I would have been punished even if I hadn't fought back. Why? Because Prefect Lupin would have told the story as if I just waltzed up and hexed Potter for the fun of it!" Sweat dripped down his forehead and his eyes lost some of the fire they contained.

"You bloody little snake!" I turned to see James raising his re-attained wand. "You'll pay for that! _Crucio!_" The crowd gasped as Snape fell forward screaming and convulsing in pain. Shock slowed my action, James used an Unforgivable. I shakily raised the wand, Snape's anguished screams making my stomach flop sickeningly.

"_Ex-Expeliarmus!_" Snape gasped and let his tense body go limp as James's wand skittered away from him.

"What in the world is going on?" A very welcome voice shouted severely. A few people at the back whispered an explanation to Professor McGonagall. She gasped and pushed people out of the way as she practically ran to Snape.

* * *

**If there are any problems, mistakes, or unnecissary stupidity please let me know.**


End file.
